Choose Inuyasha!
by Stewie2kill
Summary: Again, Yaoi! GuyXGuy! You have been warned! Part one of the 2 fanfic series! Inuyasha ponders his feelings in a field, when Kagome sets in wih a proposal, however Inuyasha doesnt respond. Later, Inuyasha decides to follow Miroku into the woods.


CHOOSE INUYASHA!  
Part one of the choose Inuyasha fanfic

Inuyasha sat in a field of knee high grass, his hands inside his kimono looking up at the moonlit starry sky. The hanyou was thinking as usual, giving his mind a chance to rest and organize the day's thoughts and ideas in peace. A breeze slowly ruffled his silvery hair that seemed to glow in the soft moonlight and turned the grasses around him into waves. The hanyou sighed and stuck his hands out behind him, facing his body to the open sky and his amber eyes fixed upon the moon.

A nearby Rustle in the grass made Inuyasha jump almost slightly until he recognized the scent of Kagome. Emerging slowly from the only slightly taller grass behind himself she walked right beside Inuyasha and sat down.

"What's up?", she asked in a slightly depressed voice and taking a crossed legs position.

"Nothing much", he replied stealing a glance over at her before returning his glance to the moonlit sky and inhaling a cool breeze on a fair night.

The two sat together for what seemed like a life time. The night air was entrancing to Inuyasha and every breeze seemed to carry away his mind to a place of blissful dreams. Finally Kagome decided to break the silence.

"Look Inuyasha I know that you don't like me much and even if you do its not as much as Kikyou but…", Kagome bit her lower lip as if she was trying to force herself to say something, "But I really like you Inuyasha and I would like it if you and me were to go back to my era and see a movie sometime."

Inuyasha's eyes continued to stay fixed on the stars but his ears perked at the word movie.

"Movie?", Inuyasha said quizzically, "What's that?".

"Well…", Kagome stammered, "a movie is where you watch a bunch of people act out sequences made up or written by someone else."

"You mean like a play?", Inuyasha asked 

"That's about right", she said getting up, "three days from now will be Valentines Day Inuyasha, if you accept my proposal please tell me then and at no other time".

The hanyou's amber eyes watched the retreating form of the young girl as her shape slowly disappeared into the nearby wood line. He closed his eyes and sighed. This was just yet another feeble attempt from her to try and get him to go out with her, and yet, why wasn't he? After all, Kikyou's recent death meant that he was now free to go out with whomever he pleased to. His eyes opened and allowed himself to fall back into the grass, staring at the starry sky. Maybe it was the guilt he felt for Kikyou's death that kept him from liking any other girls, even in death her memory seemed to torment him.

Letting a gentle breeze that played upon his face lull him to sleep he wished for one slight fleeting moment that he really had someone who made his heart beat fast and whom would never leave his side.

The next day was about as normal as you could get for the band of young travelers. Three worm demons tried to steel Kagome's jewel shards unsuccessfully and some weary traveler was helped along his way, much to Inuyasha's dismay, by Kirara and the rest of the group. The only good thing that came from this Inuyasha supposed was that the village the old man required a lift to was filled with plenty of lodging opportunities.

"Let me do the honors", Miroku said smiling towards Inuyasha and the others as he stepped forward to knock on the door of (as usual) the largest house in the whole town. The monk knocked three times before a middle aged man with a gigantic grey mustache answered the door.

Quite quickly (as usual again) Miroku informed the man that an ominous black cloud of evil was looming above his mansion.

"Keh", Inuyasha whispered talking to Sango, "Lecherous monk."

Sango chuckled slightly, "yea well at least he is getting us a place to eat and sleep."

Not too long afterwards Miroku returned and informed Sango, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara that they had a place to stay for the night. Inuyasha walked forward as the old man led them to their rooms located off on an aft hall adjacent to the living room. Sliding the door open he could just make out the shape of a built in fireplace in the center of an enormous room which was complete with a sliding door that led onto a wide porch which, Inuyasha was sure, wrapped around the entire mass of the house. They were facing the woods which weren't but a few yards away from the edge of the room.

His amber eyes quit surveying his room as he moved over into the far corner near the sliding door, which he opened allowing the suns fading light to shine in on them. He sat in the corner watching Sango light up a fire and Kagome lay out her sleeping mat thing or whatever it was.

His eyes drifted out into the setting sunlight that danced upon the tops of the trees and set the distant mountains on fire. A soft and slight breeze blew in his face making his hair rustle and glow softly in the sunlight. Slowly his eyes closed and his tired mind drifted off from his body.

Little did the hanyou know though that nearby a monk, whose black hair glimmered in the crackling of a new fire which had just been lit, was watching him intently. He wasn't sure just how much he cared but for that fleeting moment, as Miroku watched the hanyou sleep soundly, hair glowing with a soft orange light, he thought that maybe just maybe someday he would be able to tell his true feeling for himself. And it was this thought that brought a slightly sad smiled to his lips as his own eyes closed allowing him to sleep soundly in the opposite corner.

Sango watched the two as she saw the stars begin to light up in the sky outside of the open door. She smiled at the sight petting the small Kirara that was curled up in her lap. 

"They really are something else huh?", said the soft and familiar voice of Kagome who sat down beside her.

"yea…", Sango said smiling as her brown and softly glinting eyes turned upon Miroku who slept with his staff over his shoulder as usual, "…Something else…".

A soft breeze and a beam of white moonlight prompted a nearby sleeping Inuyasha to open one sleepy eye and gaze around a dimly lit room. He breathed in a whiff of cool air and closed both eyes again almost ready to go back to sleep (after all it was still the middle of the night), when something caught his ear. Two hanyou ears poked toward the direction of the opposite corner of the room. Smelling a familiar scent Inuyasha smiled realizing that it was in point of fact Miroku and nothing else.

Inuyasha opened both of his eyes and peered around the room. The fire that had only just begun to glow brightly had burnt out into a pile of glowing embers that warmed the small room. Sango was curled up with Kirara just a few feet away from the fire and Kagome was soundly sleeping in her bed mat with Shippou just above her head. Inuyasha smiled slightly as a bead of sweat dropped from his brow. Damn! Was it really that hot in this room? A shuffling of clothing and a few nearby footsteps told Inuyasha that Miroku was headed his way. Ah what the hell, Inuyasha thought opening both eyes and beginning to stand up. He couldn't sleep in the hot, nearly stifling room so why not go out and watch the moon from a tree, besides he wouldn't be alone…

"Hey, Miroku…", Inuyasha whispered to a figure headed his way, or rather to the partially closed door, "Is that you?"

This of course was a rhetorical question. Inuyasha knew it was Miroku because his scent was so keen it could pick up even an intruder, and in fact had before on numerous accounts.

A slightly solemn voice replied as a young monks face appeared in the moonlight that was forcing its way through the door, "yes it's me Inuyasha go back to sleep, god only knows you need it…"

With that Miroku brushed past the hanyou and slipped out the door having only to part it just a little bit more. Inuyasha was only slightly ruffled by the monks words, but nevertheless, despite his hint about staying away from him, Inuyasha pursued Miroku out the door.

Miroku was no where to be found, but Inuyasha didn't fret seeing as how all he had to do was take a sniff or two of the surrounding air. Inuyasha found the scent coming from the woods that were just across from their room. Ok Miroku lets see what's going on with you, Inuyasha thought to himself as he silently padded across the crudely grown grass and into the woods.

This was beginning to get slightly disturbing. This had been happening for the past three months and yet no one knew why. Inuyasha was clueless as well and even more so worried when he decidedly stopped touching Sango, which was most definitely not normal for Miroku. Miroku still made cracks about women but started to become only slightly quieter as each month had passed. Inuyasha picked a twig out of his hair as he followed Miroku's scent through the wilderness of the feudal era woods, paying extra attention to how much sound he made.

Inuyasha's ears suddenly caught a slight sound coming from a small clearing directly in front of him. Was that,…moaning?

"Keh, who's that stupid monk doing now?", Inuyasha muttered to himself. Still his curiosity grew when he sniffed the air and picked up the scent of only Miroku. So what, was he… masturbating?

Oh come on, Inuyasha thought, There is no way in hell. If he was then Inuyasha didn't want to bother him. He turned around and was about to leave when a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Curiosity killed the cat Inuyasha", a voice from behind him said, "and to be a dog I must say you are playing the cat so well."

Inuyasha spun around and found himself staring at a fully clothed Miroku.

"How did you…?", Inuyasha stuttered surprised.

"That would not be a point my friend", He said patting the hanyou's left shoulder lightly as he passed by.

Inuyasha was left only slightly stunned, how did Miroku move so fast? What was happening!

A hand shot out in front of Miroku preventing him from walking.

"Miroku what the hell is wrong with you?"

Miroku stopped and bowed his head slightly. Several seconds passed that seemed like eternities, still Miroku simply stood with his head bowed. Suddenly he turned and faced the hanyou with a big smile on his face and chuckling slightly.

"Nothing my silly friend", Miroku teased, "why? Do you think I have a problem?".

Inuyasha was dumbstruck. Here they were in the woods, alone with patches of sot white moonlight falling upon them in the middle of the night, and yet all Miroku could say was that there was nothing wrong with him! He was not going to let this pass! Inuyasha assured himself that this time he was not going to let Miroku off with a simple explanation that he was sure was completely false and made up.

"Well Miroku, if you must know, I was simply questioning why you came outside alone in the middle of the night.

Miroku smirked, his joyous face slipping just a little to relent as he did so.

"You know damn good and well why"

Inuyasha chuckled in his mind. "And that would be?".

Miroku began chuckling. "Aright Inuyasha, I'll tell you what I was doing and thinking about out here and the reasons for doing so but only if you relent to let me test something first".

Inuyasha was curious. Test something, he thought, what? HE had come all this way and he was not going to let his secret slip away so easily. Nodding to the monk in agreement he chuckled slightly, knowing that he would soon know his secret.

Miroku moved a little closer to him and shuffled around in his robes for something. Suddenly a strong hand caught the hanyou off guard, grabbing the front of his robes and pulling him close to the other man. Inuyasha was dumbfounded at the incident that he hardly had time to think before soft lips pressed against his. Inuyasha suddenly shivered, his legs felt like they were about to give way to the impending ground below him, all he could do was sit in an engaged kiss.

Miroku was kissing him, but…why? Inuyasha struggled for a second and Miroku let go. Inuyasha suddenly regretted struggling as he had yet to regain the use of his legs. The hanyou felt a thud as he hit the ground helplessly.

Miroku bent down beside him, the moonlight casting a soft glow onto both of their bodies. The monk brought his face down to the hanyou's ear and licked it quickly, receiving a twitch from Inuyasha and a half moan. Slowly and softly Miroku spoke to Inuyasha.

"I was thinking about you, Inuyasha", he whispered as hot breath flowed over his hair and into his ear, drawing shudders in more response, "and I was contemplating on whether or not to give you this Inuyasha. Miroku reached quickly inside of his robes and plopped a red box on his chest.

Inuyasha looked stunned at the box and then back at the violet eyes that gazed down at him, the soft moonlight glow upon his own skin was reflected in his eyes. A soft breeze blew as Miroku got up and began walking away.

"White day is coming and you know how it works", he said as he walked off knowing that Inuyasha would be hard pressed to follow him at this point in time, "I don't expect you to pick me, but I figured I would at least give you the option".

Slowly Miroku disappeared into the darker part of the nearby thicket, his footsteps slowly fading.

What had just happened? Inuyasha's brain was relapsing. Choose! How the hell was he supposed to do that! Normally he would have known that the answer would be Kagome-chan, but, what he had just felt, when the monk pressed his lips to his own. Inuyasha gave another shudder. He had never felt that way before when she kissed him. But did this mean he loved the monk! What… how could, how could he love another man! But as if nodding in agreement Inuyasha's spine gave a slight tingle and his stomach began vibrating.

He had no idea how long he had laid there, looking back up into the tree veiled sky with soft moonlight patches changing now and then as the trees were slightly disturbed by a pleasant breeze.

Suddenly, as if commanded by some force other than his mind, he got up, retrieved the small red box and slipped it secretly into his robes. Slowly he made his way back to the hut. He quietly slid the door back into its original place and he climber back into his position in the corner. His amber eyes ventured onto the monk who was sitting in his corner, apparently fast asleep just as if nothing had happened. What if it hadn't happened! Inuyasha touched the box inside of his robes to re-assure himself that what he had just experienced was indeed real.

Slowly Inuyasha drifted off to sleep as the light breeze blew over his face, still unaware of one violet eye peeking out at him. Miroku's mind swam, he had just told Inuyasha how he felt, so now what? He'd just have to wait and endure the most painful month of his life he guessed. His eyes closed wanting the night to continue on forever. Choose Inuyasha! Choose correctly and right…

(End of Choose Inuyasha! Look for the next continuation entitled "Hanyou's Decision" Coming soon from Stewie2kill)


End file.
